


Final Destination

by nctfullsun



Series: Final Destination [1]
Category: Final Destination (Movies), NCT (Band)
Genre: Character Death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 10:43:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19227553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nctfullsun/pseuds/nctfullsun
Summary: A trip to Paris with friends, goes wrong after a plane crashed predicted by the one and only Lee Donghyuck. A fight stirs up. taking 7 people off the plane, Mark, Renjun, Jeno, Haechan, Jaemin, Chenle and Jisung. They all cheated death. So now, death is coming after them. They need to find out death's plane in order to live or else, they all die. Join their journey, read.





	Final Destination

“Have a good sleep! You’re going to Paris. Have fun, okay?” donghyuck nodded. His mom let him sleep. 

He woke up and left for the airport. His flight was 180. 

Donghyuck felt weird at the airport. 

He went to the bathroom after he got to the gate.

The song. The artist. Didn’t he die in a plane? Donghyuck thought, getting a little worried. 

While walking to the plane he felt weird. He got to the plane and one of the parts were damaged. He hesitated to go in until Renjun, his best friend, pushed him in. He sat in the back. 

He kept thinking. He was getting a little more worried.

“Can I sit here hyuck?” A girl and her friend asked, taking him out of his thoughts. 

“Uh sure” he went to renjun. “Why’d you say yes? You fucking bitch” “I respect woman” He broke the handle to his tray. The plane was getting ready for take off ( wayv ). He put his hand on the armrest and gripped it tight. He looked outside. The plane took off. But the plane felt weird. They bumped into something and some parts of the plane broke, it caused a fire. Everyone was screaming. Some people fell off the plane onto the water. Seats broke and fell. Some people were getting burned alive. Then the plane exploded. 

 

“Can I sit here hyuck?” A girl and her friend asked. His breathing was heavy. 

“Yes” He quickly left. He went to Renjun and broke his handle to his tray. “Holy shit” he started panicking. “This plane is going to explode! I saw it all! We’re going to hit something and it's going to explode.” He screamed. “Bro calm down” Renjun grabbed him. “No! It’s going to fucking explode” Jeno got up. “You’re scaring everyone dumbass” “It’s going to explode” Jeno mocked him. Donghyuck threw the first punch. They started fighting. “Hey!” The security took them out. Renjun, Donghyuck, Jeno, Jaemin, and 3 others. “What the fuck? We literally got kicked off the plane because you were being a bitch.” Jeno was pissed “Hey, calm down” Jaemin held his hand. They looked outside. And holy shit. The plane exploded. Jeno got mad, again. “What the fuck donghyuck?” they started fighting again. “I wish you were on that plane” Donghyuck said to him.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry if it was short :/


End file.
